Elisabeth, y la piedra filosofal Libro I
by Icimaru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter, tuviera una hermana melliza? / Todos los personajes, a excepción de Elisabeth, son pertenecientes de la maravillosa escritora, J. K. Rowlling.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

Como siempre, los gritos ensordecedores de Tía Petunia eclamando mi nombre se escuchan por toda la casa.

Asomo tímidamente la cabeza desde la puerta del armario que hace de mi habitación para mí y para mi hermano mayor, el cual solo lo es por cinco míseras horas. Avanzo lentamente, encogiéndome más a cada paso que doy, hasta que parece que ya no tengo cuello y que me ha crecido una joroba en cuestión de segundos.

-¿S-sí tía Petunia? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa, ya que me temo qué es lo que sucede.

-¡No has tendido la ropa de la lavadora! Como castigo, hoy comerás lo que sobre de la cena. ...Claro, si es que queda algo -dice con una sonrisa malévola, a la vez que cabezagacha y con ojos vidriosos, me dedico a tender la ropa, como la mujer que debería servirme de modelo de madre, se aprovecha de mí y de mi hermano.

Harry Potter, mi hermano, entra en la habitación donde está la lavadora, la secadora, y el resto de aparatos que están relacionados con la ropa, me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando le miro, con una lágrima a punto de caer de mis mejillas. Después de susurrarme que todo está bien, me ayuda, para así terminar el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo.

Solo tenemos once años y ya nos tratan como meras _chachas_, pero estar con mi hermano me ayuda a seguir adelante día tras día. Al menos, este infierno es llevadero.

Una vez terminado y de haber avisado a nuestra tía, llega la hora de la cena, y Harry me promete que dejará la mitad de su plato para que yo pueda cenar algo más que los huesos mordidos y rechupeteados de nuestro primo Dudley y del tío Vernon.

Por suerte en esta familia no me odian tanto como para matarme de hambre, pero casi.

Cuando ya he terminado de ramonear lo que ha sobrado, yo y mi hermano nos dedicamos a fregar los platos mientras comentamos lo maravilloso que sería tener una habitación de verdad para ambos y lo que tendríamos en esta si la tuviéramos.

Por fin nos metemos en la cama. Como el espacio es demasiado reducido, solo hay un colchón para ambos y siempre terminamos muy pegados, aportándonos el uno al otro el calor que siempre nos falta por las noches. Qué más da, ya estamos acostumbrados, y somos hermanos, no me quejaré.

Cierro los ojos y me duermo casi al instante, y es que yo adoro dormir, ya que siempre he sido libre de hacer lo que quiero en mis sueños.

Pero algo sucedería al día siguiente que yo desconocía por completo que, pondría nuestro mundo, nunca mejor dicho, patas arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Este es el prólogo de una historia que está más avanzada en mi cuenta de _Wattpad_. Para las personas que tengan una cuenta en _Wattpad_, y les haya gustado este "Capítulo", buscadme por: SASKECITO.**

**Tengo otras dos historias, una a medias y la otra un one-shot, pero bueno.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I.**

Escuché cómo mi mimado primo mayor corría escaleras arriba y abajo para así despertar a mi hermano, gritando que al ser hoy su cumpleaños, iríamos todos al Zoo. Qué envidia, ya que nunca nos regalaban nada por el aniversario de nuestro nacimiento, y menos aún nos llevaban a lugares así. De hecho, dudo que sepan cuándo nacimos.

Una vez hicimos el desayuno y todos estuvimos listos, Tío Vernon nos llevó al Zoo. Nada más salir del coche, agarré la mano de mi hermano, y entrelacé los dedos de ambos para así no perderme con facilidad, y cuando por fin entramos, fuimos directamente a la casa de reptiles. Estiré de la mano de Harry para acercarnos a ver una serpiente que parecía dormir. La estuve observando con admiración, puesto que siempre sentí cierto apego hacía las serpientes y los gatos, pero todo finalizó cuando Dudley, mi irritante primo, nos empujó a ambos para así pegar su rechoncha cara al cristal.

-¡Haz que haga algo! -Gritó, a la vez que aporreaba el cristal que separaba al pobre animal de los humanos. Por suerte, se cansó de que no hiciera nada y después de insultarla, se marchó a observar otros animales.

-Disculpalo, debes estar cansada de ver caras tan estúpidas como las de mi primo pegadas al cristal. -Habló mi hermano. Yo simplemente miraba con lastima al animal mientras apoyaba mi mano en el vidrio que la mantenía en cautividad. Apreté la mano de Harry con fuerza, para que se percatara que el animal, nos estaba observando, y parecía que hasta nos entendía.

-¿P-puedes entendernos? -Pregunté, sintiéndome algo estúpida por hablar con un animal, pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver que esta asentía con la cabeza. Miré con emoción a mi hermano, y este le hizo algunas preguntas más, hasta que otra vez, nuestro primo hizo acto de presencia y nos empujó a ambos.

Esta vez caí sobre Harry de una manera algo cómica para quien hubiera visto la escena. Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando escuché que alguien caía al agua y más cuando me percaté de que era Dudley. En cuestión de segundos, el reptil salió de donde se encontraba, y después nos miró a mi y a Harry.

-_Graciassss._-Siseó, y se fue lentamente de ahí, asustando a todo el que la viera.

-¡AAAAAAAAH, MAMÁAAA, PAPÁAAAA! -Rápidamente miré con horror a mi primo, el cual se había quedado encerrado dentro y sin saber realmente qué hacer, me quedé ahí, observándolo a él y a mi hermano, el cual se reía de la escena.

Nuestros tíos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, y en lo que uno tarda en pestañear, nos tenía a ambos agarrados por las orejas y gritándonos de todo y por fin volvimos lo más rápido posible a nuestra casa.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAS HECHO? -Chilló el Tío Vernon.

-¡No lo sé, ha sido magia! -Contestó. Yo simplemente gimoteé, ya que sentía que de un momento a otro me quedaría sin oreja por el modo en el que me estiraba de esta.

Nos empujó dentro del armario y tras cerrarnos la puerta con el quisquete, nos bramó que la magia no existía y nos cerró la rendija. Sentí al instante la impotencia de mi hermano, y rápidamente lo abracé con fuerza, para así hacerle saber que no estaba solo en este infierno.

Sobre el mediodía, nos abrió la puerta, para obligarnos a hacer la comida. Harry se puso de camino y yo simplemente ví que había correo bajo la puerta. Fui a recogerlo, y cuando miré las cartas, ví que dos iban dirigidas a nosotros, los hermanos Potter. Me dirigí al salón, le entregué el correo a el Tío Vernon, y cuando iba a la cocina, Dudley me sorprendió quitándome ambas cartas.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -Grité horrorizada- ¡Es mío!

-¡Papá, papá, Elisabeth y Harry tienen correo!

-Bobadas, ¿quién iba a escribirles? -Y su mueca de burla, cambió a una de confusión cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito. Yo simplemente no entendía, pero me agobié pensando que sería algo realmente importante, y más me agobiaba la idea de no saber realmente sobre qué iba, ya que no leí su contenido.

Me miraron incrédulos, y yo me mordí el interior del moflete para controlarme, más que nada por que me entraron unas ganas impresionantes de golpear a mi tío cuando las destruyó.

-Vete a hacer la comida. -Con la cabeza gacha, fui con Harry y me paso el brazo por los hombros al ver la cara de agobio que tenía.

-Me quiero ir de aquí... -Le susurré y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el suceso de las cartas, y cada día mandaban más y más, y todas eran destruidas frente a nuestras narices, hasta que llegó el domingo. Todos nos encontrábamos en el salón, yo cortando verduras y Harry ofreciendo galletas.

-Aah~, Dudley, hijo mío, ¿sabes por qué me gustan tanto los Domingos? -El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por que no hay correo, señor? -Preguntó mi hermano.

-¡Exacto! -Cogió una galleta que ofreció- Ni una mísera carta que-

De pronto, una salió disparada de la chimenea, para sorpresa de todos. Al cabo de dos segundos de incredulidad, empezaron a caer una detrás de otra, y yo, ante la emoción, dejé de cortar las verduras para la comida y salí corriendo a coger como mínimo, una. El Tío Vernon, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparado para impedírmelo, pero él al tener un tamaño cinco veces mayor que el mío, le costó cogerme. Incluso la madera que tapaba la rendija del buzón salió disparada por la presión de todas las cartas entrando con fuerza.

-¡Ya estoy harto, nos vamos de aquí, a un lugar lejos, donde no puedan encontrarnos jamás! -Gritó. Yo lo ignoré por la emoción de todas estas cartas.

-¡Mamá, papá se ha vuelto loco! -Exclamó mi primo. La verdad, yo tampoco le creí. No hasta que realmente nos llevó a todos a un faro antiguo, bastante abandonado por el tiempo.

Todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de nosotros dos, Harry y yo. Compartíamos "cama" en el suelo, la cual constaba de una manta en el suelo cubierta por otra, que nos hacía de sábana. Nos encontrábamos dibujando una tarta en el suelo, con velas y todo. Escuchamos la alarma que indicaba las 00:00 de la noche. Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Pide un deseo, Harry.

-Pide un deseo, Lizzie.

Así lo hicimos, soplamos sobre el dibujo. Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando la puerta empezó a ser aporreada con violencia. Yo solté un grito del susto y Harry me obligó a esconderme detras de una columna con él. Dudley se escondió detrás del sofá en el que dormía, y Nuestros tíos bajaron con una escopeta.

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta cayó al suelo, cediendo ante la fuerza del gigante que acababa de entrar.

-Perdonen la intromisión. -Dijo, como si nada, y recolocó la puerta. Avanzó unos pasos hasta que vio a Dudley, y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Hola Harry!, ¿dónde está tu hermana?, veo que has crecido, sobretodo por aquí. -Dijo, señalando su estómago. Yo solté una risita y él se giró hacia nosotros.

-Yo soy Harry señor, y ella es mi hermana, Elisabeth. -Se colocó delante de mí, de modo protector, y yo le agarré la mano para indicarle que estaba bien. La verdad, aquél hombre me transmitía seguridad, y juraría que lo conocía y todo.

-Oh, claro, qué tonto por mi parte. -Avanzó hasta nosotros, ignorando al amenazante Tío Vernon y al asustado Dudley- Os he traído una cosa. He venido sentado sobre ello, pero espero que siga igual de buena. -De su bolsillo sacó una caja algo grande, y yo la cogí con cuidado- Feliz cumpleaños. -Me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí.

Abrí la caja para ver una tarta con forma de círculo, con glaseado rosa y con letras verdes que decían: "Hapee Birthae Harry and Elisabeth". Estaba muy feliz de que aunque fuera alguien a quien acababa de conocer supiera que hoy era nuestro cumpleaños.

-Perdone señor, pero, ¿quién es usted? -Preguntó Harry. Yo dejé la tarta en la ventana.

-Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, con el mejor director que jamás haya existido, Albus Dumbledore. -A esto lo miramos confuso- Vengo a llevaros conmigo.

-¿Perdón? -Pregunté confusa.

-Sí, Elisabeth, tú eres una bruja, y Harry, tú un mago.

-No, yo soy Harry, Harry a secas.

-De acuerdo, Harry a secas, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo inexplicable, cuando estabas asustado o enfadado? -Él se quedó mudo- Ya me lo temía.

-¡Pues no van a ir, y ya se puede ir al demonio ese tal Dumbledore!

-Nunca, -Hagrid se levantó y se acercó de forma amenazadora a nuestros tíos, y los apuntó con su paraguas, el cual era muy pequeño para tapar a alguien tan grande como él- en mi presencia, te atrevas a insultar a Albus Dumbledore, ¿entendido sucio muggle?

-¿Muggle? -Pregunté, confusa.

-Gente no mágica. -Contestó al instante.

La conversación entre Hagrid y mis tios se fue poniendo fea, incluso descubrí que mis padres no murieron en un simple accidente de coche. Estaba ansiosa por irme y huir de esta familia de... ¿Cómo había dicho? Ah, sí, muggles. Incluso hubo un momento en que le hizo crecer a Dudley una cola de cerdo, que le iba que ni pintado.

-Vamos Lizzie, o te quedarás aquí. -Me dijo mi hermano una vez terminaron de hablar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me apresuré a guardar nuestras cosas, que no eran muchas y ya en la moto, al parecer voladora, de Hagrid, le pregunté a Harry.

-¿Puedes creertelo? Tú y yo, magos...

-Me cuesta, pero sí.

_Vale, sé que llevo mogollón sin escribir, pero es que entre exámenes y entre que en esta página tengo que actualizar desde el portátil, es todo kk._

_No puedo decir cuándo actualizaré, pero supongo que la semana que viene. Viernes tal vez._

_Bueno, ¡hasta cuando suba capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II.**

Hagrid había dejado que nos hospedáramos con él en una cabaña cerca de la costa, la cual daba a la torre donde el Tío Vernon nos hizo dormir.

Yo fui la primera en levantarme, más que nada para leer la carta que nos mandaron. La abrí con ilusión.

**"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_Director:_Albus Dumbledore.

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe supremo, Confederación internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señora Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy corialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta"_

Me acerqué a la cama de Hagrid y lo zarandee para que despertase. Me costó lo mío ya que tenía el sueño bastante profundo.

-¡Hagrid! La carta dice que esperan una lechuza. ¿Cómo que esperan una lechuza? -Me hizo gracia su reacción, por que saltó en la cama.

-Pásame mi abrigo. -Así lo hice, y de un bolsillo, misteriosamente sacó una lechuza, sí, una lechuza, también sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, y lo que parecía un tintero. Garabateo unas frases, lo dobló, y dejó que el pequeño animal lo cogiera con el pico- Ábrele la ventana.

Siguiendo su petición, la abrí, y el animal emprendió el vuelo. Hagrid me dijo que hoy iríamos a comprar el material escolar, y que despertase a mi hermano.

Ahora, nos encontrábamos por las calles de Londres. La ida fue graciosa, ya que volvimos por el metro, y entre que Hagrid se había quedado atascado entre las puertas de la máquina que dejaba pasar y sus quejas hacia los _muggles,_ se ganó más que una mirada. Además de que en el metro ocupaba casi dos asientos y medio él solito. Yo me sentía un poco nerviosa, por lo que cogí la mano de Harry.

-¿Tienes la carta a mano, Elisabeth?

-Llámame Lizzie si prefieres, y sí.

-Bien, hay una lista con todo lo que necesitáis. -La desdoblé y leí en alto:

-" **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA.**

**UNIFORME:**

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

—Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

—Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

—Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

—Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

**LIBROS**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

—_El libro reglamentario de hechizos_(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

—_Una historia de la magia,_Bathilda Bagshot.

—_Teoría mágica,_Adalbert Waffling.

—_Guía de transformación para principiantes,_Emeric Switch.

—_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_Phyllida Spore.

—_Filtros y pociones mágicas,_Arsenius Jigger.

—_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_Newt Scamander.

—_Las Fuerzas Oscuras.__Una guía para la autoprotección,_Quentin Trimble.

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traern una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS." -Tragué saliva por que se me empezaba a secar la garganta.

-¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? -Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, si sabes a dónde ir.

En esto, nos llevó a un bar que realmente no me percaté ni que existía hasta que lo señaló. Parecía que los transeúntes lo ignoraban. Nos hizo entrar y me puso nerviosa las miradas curiosas de la gente de aquel bar.

-Hombre Hagrid, -Saludó el hombre detrás de la barra- ¿lo de siempre?

-No puedo, Tom, estoy ocupado por temas de Hogwarts. -Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry, y le hizo doblar las rodillas, solté una ligera risita.

-Dios santo... ¿Ese es...? ¿Y ella es...? Valgame dios, -Exclamó el cantinero- ¡son los hermanos Potter!

-Cómo... -En cuestión de segundos nos vimos rodeados por más de veinte magos, por lo cual me escondí entre Hagrid y Harry. Me llamó la atención un joven pálido, muy nervioso, que tenía un tic en el ojo.

-P-P-Potter, -Tartamudeó, apretando la mano de mi hermano- N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

-¡Profesor Quirrel! -Exclamó Hagrid- Él será vuestro profesor contra las artes oscuras.

-Un gusto profesor. -Me atreví a salir y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Le estreché la mano, queriendo ser educada y, también para no ganarme la desaprobación de el primer profesor que conozca.

-Bueno profesor, ahora debemos irnos -Dijo Hagrid- hay que ir a hacer compras. Éste asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de nosotros.

Realmente parecía que con el mínimo roce le daría un infarto, era una mole de nervios a flor de piel. A todo esto, el guardabosques nos llevó a lo que parecía un almacén, donde había cuatro barriles y unas cuantas estanterías vacías. Habían unos ladrillos incrustados, a la altura de los ojos de Hagrid, y con la punta del paraguas, golpeó unos cuantos, siguiendo alguna pauta, la cual hizo que todos los ladrillos comenzaran a moverse hacia los lados, tomando la forma del arco de una puerta, y dando paso a una callejuela llena de tiendas cada cual más peculiar que la anterior. Solté un jadeo de emoción y miré con ojos brillantes a Harry. Él estaba igual.

-Harry, Lizzie, bienvenidos al callejón Diagon.

Sonreí ante el asombro. Entré dando largas zancadas, siguiendo a Hagrid, y seguida por Harry. Miraba las tiendas a mi al rededor con los ojos abiertos y con emoción. También era cierto que el sol iluminaba numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana, la cual tenía un tótulo que colgaba sobre la puerta: "Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables".

_-_Necesitaréis uno, -Dijo Hagrid- pero antes debemos ir a coger dinero.

Vi muchas otras tiendas, incluso una que se dedicaba a vender lechuzas, búhos y etc. Pasamos frente a una tienda donde en un escaparate había una escoba, y un grupo de jóvenes tenían sus narices pegadas a este. Escuché a uno decir: "Mirad, la nueva Nimus 2.000, la más veloz".

-Gringotts. -Dijo Hagrid, ganándose mi atención. Miré también, con curiosidad, un edificio blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre todas las pequeñas tiendas que formaban el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Harry, señalando un hombre que me llegaba hasta la cintura, y a Hagrid, bueno, le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-Eso, es un gnomo. -Contestó, con voz baja. Antes de entrar, me dio tiempo a leer unas letras grabadas en las puertas de color plata, que decían:

_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"._

Rápido comprendí que aquello era un mensaje de advertencia para que quien fuera con intenciones de robar, se lo pensase dos veces. Volví al lado de Harry corriendo, el cual estaba frente a un gnomo que miraba por encima a Hagrid y a mi hermano por arriba, ya que se encontraba subido a un alto escritorio, para así ver mejor a las personas.

-Buenos días -dijo Hagrid al gnomo-. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de los señores Potter.

-¿Tiene su llave, señor? -Contestó el ser, mirándonos a todos con sus ojos afilados y apoyando sus largos dedos en el borde del escritorio.

-La tengo por aquí -Comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, sacando un paquete de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas, y demás. Me fijé que al lado había un gnomo que pesaba rubíes con el tamaño de grandes pedazos de carbón- Aquí está. -Dijo por fin, y sobre la mesa dejó una pequeña llave dorada. El ser la examinó de cerca.

-Parece estar todo en orden.

-También tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore -Dijo Hagrid, sacando la mencionada y entregándosela- Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. -El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente y asintió con la cabeza-

-Muy bien, haré que alguien os acompañe abajo, a ambas cámaras, ¡Griphook!

Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todo lo sacado en sus bolsillos, lo seguimos todos hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. Con curiosidad le preguntamos el contenido de la cámara anteriomente mencionada, pero el barbudo se negó a contestarnos, argumentando que era un tema concerniente a Hogwarts y a su director.

Habíamos entrado en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas, el cual se inclinaba hacia abajo dejando ver unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rapidamente por los raíles. Yo me senté al lado del más bajo, ya que los asientos de detrás estaban ocupados por Hagrid y Harry. El carro se movió rápidamente a través de las vías, llegando hasta la cámara que parecía ser la nuestra.

Griphook insertó la llave dorada en la cerradura, y cuando se abrió, casi me caí de la impresión al ver una montaña entera de monedas de oro.

-Todo vuestro. -Dijo Hagrid sonriente.

Todo nuestro, era increíble. Si los tíos supieran de esto, se hubieran apropiado de esta montaña hace siglos.

Después de llenar los bolsillos con las monedas que tenían por nombre _Galeones_, volvimos a subir al carro, y esta vez bajamos aún mas. Griphook se encargó de abrir la puerta, ya que parecía que solo los de su especie eran capaces de abrirla.

Una vez salimos, Hagrid nos dejó frente una tienda llamada "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva, muy amable.

-¿Hogwarts, guapos? -Ambos asentimos. Cada vez iba desprendiéndome de la vergüenza que sentía a todas horas en la casa de los Dursley, por lo que me sentía más feliz de lo normal- Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

Pude ver al fondo de la tienda, a un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, que estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin nos puso en otro escabel, a mí entre Harry y el muchacho. Me deslizó por la cabeza una túnica y empezó a marcar el largo apropiado.

-Hola -Dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Sí -Respondí, ahora algo tímida.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -Continuó-. Luego arrastraré a mis padres para mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que fastidiaré a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. -Yo me acordé de Dudley- ¿Tenéis escoba propia?

-No. -Contestó Harry.

-¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_?

-No. -Dijo de nuevo Harry, a la vez que yo me preguntaba qué sería eso del _quidditch_.

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabeis en qué casa estaréis?

-No. -Contestamos ambos a la vez, y mientras, yo me sentía estúpida por que no entendía lo que decía.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Huffelpuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

-Mmm -Contestó Harry.

-¡Eh, mirad a ese hombre! -Dijo subitamente el muchacho, señalando la vidriera de enfrente. Vi que se trataba de Hagrid, sonriéndonos, y nos enseñó tres grandes helados.

-Ése es Hagrid. -Dije yo, con una pequeña sonrisa- Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh -Dijo el chico-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

-Es el guardabosques -Le miré completamente indignada con su comentario.

-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

-Yo creo que es estupendo -Dije con la voz firme.

-¿Eso crees? -Preguntó con aparente tono burlón- ¿Por qué está aquí con vosotros? ¿Y vuestros padres?

-Muertos. -Contestó Harry con frialdad. Yo me mordí el labio inferior.

Como la mujer terminó con mis túnicas, salí cuanto antes de allí, para esperar con Hagrid fuera. Cogí el helado que me ofreció y tras sonreirle, empecé a lamerlo en silencio. Estaba claro que si aquel chico entraba en... ¿Slytherin dijo? Sí, yo me negaría.

-Hagrid -Llamé, una vez Harry salió y nos dirigíamos a alguna tienda-, ¿qué son Slytherin y Huffelpuff?

-Casas del colegio. Todos dicen que en Huffelpuff están los inútiles, pero...

-Seguro que me toca en Huffelpuff -Exclamó mi hermano, y yo le di un suave empujón.

-Es mejor Huffelpuff que Slytherin, créeme -Informó Hagrid- Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quién-tú-sabes fue uno. -Cierto, Hagrid nos había comentado antes de nada quién fue Voldemort, y lo que hizo. Me estremecí ligeramente al recordar la noticia de que fue él quien asesinó a nuestros padres.

Ya habíamos comprado todo lo que necesitabamos. Todo a excepción de neustras varitas. Hagrid nos llevó a una tienda, en la que el letrero que colgaba sobre la puerta decía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C." Hagrid nos dijo que al ser nuestro cumpleaños, sería él quien se encargara de comprarnos el animal que usaríamos para transformaciones.

Ambos entramos en la tienda, y una voz amable nos hizo mirar a un anciano de ojos grandes, pálidos y que brillaban como lunas bajo la penumbra de la tienda.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola -Contestó Harry.

-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a veros pronto. Harry Potter, tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero un gran parecido físico a tu padre -sonrió amablemente-, y tú, Elisabeth Potter, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. Vuestros padres vinieron aquí a comprar su primera varita. Lily Evans, veintiéis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El hombre se acercó a nosotros.

-Vuestro padre, James Potter, por otro lado, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que vuestro padre la prefirió, pero en realidad fue la varita quien lo escogió. Siempre es así.

Se acercó tanto a mi hermano que casi podía tocarle el alma.

-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que te hizo eso, Harry -dijo, a la vez que rozaba con un dedo su cicatriz-. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... -negó con la cabeza- Bueno, ahora chicos, dejadme ver. Empezaré contigo Harry. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

-Soy diestro.

-Extiende tu brazo -y se dispuso a tomar medidas-. Esto ya está -dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló sola-. Bien, Harry, prueba esta -Habría traído de entre todas las cajas que habían detrás de la recepción, una varita. Mi hermano la agitó, haciendo que Ollivander se la quitara al instante. Repitió lo mismo con tres varitas más.

-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita, y ví como una ligera ráfaga de viento lo rodeaba. Ollivander aplaudió contento, a la vez que murmuraba: "Curioso, muy curioso". Embaló la varita en su caja.

-Señor, ¿qué es tan _curioso_? -Pregunté. Él se giró a mí.

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Elisabeth Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en su varita dio otra pluma, sóo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuviera destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y repitió el proceso conmigo, aunque yo fui "una clienta más fácil", ya que a la tercera varita sentí un súbito calor en los dedos, y haciendo subir la varita sobre mi cabeza y bajándola, una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en su punta, como fuegos artificiales.

-Vaya, esta varita es como la de tu padre, veintisiete centímetros y medio, de caoba tamién, curioso, pero esta contiene un ingrediente que hace mucho que no se usa, pelo de _kelpie,_ ya que es muy difícil conseguirlo. Esta varita es buena tanto para transformaciones como para encantamientos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, más que satisfecha con tener una. Pagamos lo que nos correspondía y salimos de la tienda, para ver a Hagrid con una jaula y un transportín. Dentro de la jaula había un búho nival precioso, y en el transportín, había un gato algo gordo, pero igual de bonito. Dios, parecía una vaca en miniatúra. Miré al mayor muerta de felicidad, y como parecía que Harry se había encariñado con el ave, yo cogí el transportín con suma ilusión y el felino tras olerme la mano, me lamió. Sentí que me podía morir de la felicidad con todo esto.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el metro, de vuelta a la casa de los Dursley hasta que llegara el uno de Septiembre. Yo ignoraba las personas que me miraban, ya que estaba felizmente ocupada acariciando a _Gato._ Sí, es el gato _Gato_. Original, ¿no es así? Harry había decidido llamar a su búho _Hedgwig_.

Antes de despedirnos, Hagrid sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de tren, y nos dió uno a cada uno.

-Vuestro billete para Hogwarts. El uno de septiembre, en King Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Durlsey y me enviáis una carta con _Hedgwig_, ella me sabrá encontrar. Os veré pronto.

Y con un abrazo frente a la puerta de la casa de nuestros tíos, nos despedimos.

-Hasta el uno de septiembre, Hagrid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fuck yeah.<em>**

**_He tardado la vida en actualizar, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_**

**_Muy poca gente sigue esta historia, pero de esas pocas personas que lo hacen, como sé que tardaré la vida y más en actualizar (más que nada por que se me ha roto el portátil y mi hermana rara vez me deja el suyo), prefiero que leáis este fanfic desde mi página en Wattpad._**

**_Buscadme por SASKECITO. En mayúsculas._**

**_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_**


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III.**

Este último mes había pasado rápido. Los tíos nos habían cambiado a la habitación vieja de Dudley. Por suerte habían incluído otro colchón, a modo de segunda cama.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para llegar al salón, y me acerqué al tío.

-Tío Vernon... -recibí un gruñido a modo de respuesta- Hmm... Mañana necesitamos estar Harry y yo en King Cross...

Otro gruñido.

-¿P-puedes llevarnos? -Otro gruñido que interpreté como un_ sí._

-Muchas gracias...

Salí corriendo del salón y subí las escaleras rápidamente. Me crucé con Dudley en el ascenso, y no pude reprimir una risita.

Aún tenía la cola de cerdo.

Estaba tan emocionada, que no fui capaz de dormir. Me había pasado la noche jugando con _Gato _y leyendo el libro de pócimas, que le había interesado desde el primer momento en el que puse las manos sobre él.

Por fin llegó la hora esperada, y los tíos nos dejaron en King Cross mientras ellos iban al médico, para ver lo que se podía hacer con la situación de Dudley.

Ambos miramos nuestros tickets para el tren.

_"Andén nueve y tres cuartos"_ decía, pero no había ningún _"Andén nueve y tres cuartos"_.

Preguntamos a un señor a ver dónde estaba, y tras reírse de nosotros nos dijo que no existía tal andén.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios hasta que escuché a una señora decir:

-...lleno de _muggles, _por supuesto...

Llamé la atención de Harry, y ambos nos fijamos en la señora. Era mayor, algo regordeta, y guiaba a cuatro chicos, todos pelirrojos. A su lado había una muchacha, también pelirroja. Cada uno de los chicos llevaba un carrito como el mío y el de Harry, y nos acercamos, a ver si había suerte.

Los observamos de cerca, y tras escuchar con éxito que se dirigían al mismo andén que nosotros, fuimos testigos de cómo el que parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro muchachos, desaparecía en la columna que estaba en medio que estaba entre los andenes nueve y diez.

-Ahora tú, Fred -dijo la mujer.

-No soy Fred, soy George -contestó el muchacho-. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

-Lo siento George, cariño -A mí se me escapó una ligera risita.

-Bromeaba, soy Fred -Terminó por decir el mismo muchacho, y desapareció en la misma columna, seguido por su hermano gemelo.

-Discúlpenos -Murmuró Harry.

-Hola -la mujer nos miró con una amable sonrisa-, ¿primer año en Hogwarts? Ron también es nuevo.

Señaló al último chico que quedaba de los cuatro. Era alto, pelirrojo también, pecoso y flacucho, con pies y manos grandes.

-Sí señora -ahora hablé yo-, pero no sabemos cómo se va al andén...

-No os preocupéis, lo único que debéis hacer es andar recto hacia la barera que está entre los dos andenes. Nos os detengáis, e id sin miedo a chocaros, es casi lo más importante. Ve tú primero pequeña.

Asentí como un robot y me alejé lo suficiente como para coger carrerilla.

Repetí los pasos que la señora me dijo y... ¡Estaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos!

Me hice a un lado para no ser arroyada por mi hermano cuando atravesara la columna y observé con ojos brillantes de la emoción la locomotora escarlata que sería la encargada de llevarnos a nosotros, los alumnos, a Hogwarts.

Parecía que los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes. Una vez Harry pasó, nos acercamos para descubrir dónde había que dejar el equipaje. Pasamos al lado de un chico de rostro redondo que decía:

-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

-Oh. Neville -la anciana suspiró.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente hasta que encontramos un compartimento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero subí yo, con _Hedgwig _y con _Gato_. Después entre los dos intentamos subir el equipaje por las escaleras, pero entre que yo no tenía fuerza, y que Harry estaba hecho un tirillas, lo único que conseguimos fue levantarlo lo suficiente como para que se le callera a él en el pie y sacarle un alarido de dolor.

-¿Queréis que os eche una mano? -al parecer era uno de los gemelos.

-¡Sí, por favor! -gimoteó Harry.

-¡Fred, ven a ayudar!

Gracias a la ayuda de ambos gemelos, nuestro equipaje quedó en un rincón del compartimento.

-Muchas gracias -dije yo.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo sin venir a cuento uno de los gemelos, señalando primero la cicatriz de la frente de mi hermano, y la mía que estaba medio oculta en el cuello por el pelo ligeramente visible.

-Vaya, ¿sois vosotros... ? -contestó el gemelo.

-Son ellos -dijo el primero-. Por que lo sois, ¿no?

-¿Quién? -preguntó sin entender Harry.

-Los hermanos Potter -fue gracioso por que contestaron a la vez.

-Oh, supongo que sí -dije yo, ruborizándome.

Ambos chicos nos miraban boquiabiertos. Pude ver como Harry se sonrojaba y todo, pero para nuestra suerte, la señora de King Cross los llamó.

-¿Fred, George? ¿Estáis ahí?

-Ya vamos, mamá -y tras mirarnos, saltaron del vagón.

Nos sentamos en un compartimento vacío, ambos junto a la ventana. Yo miraba curiosamente a la familia de pelirrojos. La madre de los chicos había hecho un intento por limpiar la nariz de Ron con un pañuelo, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Dónde está Percy? -se les podía escuchar con perfecta claridad.

-Ahí viene.

El primero que desapareció por la columna se les acercó. Se había puesto una túnica negra, de Hogwarts. También tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho con la letra _'P'_.

-No me puedo quedar mucho mamá, los prefectos tenemos compartimentos...

-Vaya sorpresa Percy, ¿tú eres prefecto? -dijo uno de los gemelos, con fingida sorpresa- Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos ni idea.

-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo -continuó el segundo-, una vez...

-O dos...

-Un minuto...

-Todo el verano...

-Oh, callaos -dijo el indignado Percy. Yo me reí disimuladamente junto con Harry.

-Muy bien cariño, que tengas un buen año -la madre de todos le besó la frente-. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues -el muchacho asintió y se fue. Ahora se giró a los gemelos.

-Vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho estallar un inodoro o...

-¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

-Pero es una gran idea mamá, gracias.

-No tiene gracia -gruñó la mujer-, y cuidad de Ron.

-No te preocupes mamá, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

-Cállate -dijo un sonrosado Ron.

-Mamá, adivina a quiénes hemos visto en el tren -Vi como Harry se echaba a un lado, ocultándose-. ¿Os acordáis del chico moreno con gafas y la chica pelirroja que parece nuestra hermana? ¿Sabéis quiénes son?

-No, ¿quién?

-¡Los hermanos Potter! -exclamaron ambos gemelos a la vez. La niña pequeña soltó un sonido de emoción.

-Mamá, ¿puedo subir a verlos? -Me tensé en el sitio, algo incómoda.

-Ya los has visto Ginny. Además, no están para que los mires como animales del zoológico. Fred, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Se lo preguntamos. Vimos sus cicatrices también...

-Pobres, no es raro que estén solos. Fueron tan amables...

-Eso es irrelevante, ¿creéis que recuerdan cómo era Quien-tú-sabes? -dijo un gemelo, al que identifiqué como Fred. El rostro de la señora se puso muy serio.

-No te atrevas Fred.

-Vaale, vale -se escuchó un silbido, el de la locomotora para ser exactos.

-Venga, daos prisa -dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Vi como se asomaban por la ventana para que la hermana menor les diera un beso a cada uno, y se puso a llorar.

-No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

-¡George! -exclamó la madre y yo me reí disimuladamente. Realmente se escuchaba TODO.

-Era una broma, mamá.

Me acomodé en el sitio y vi como el tren empezaba a ponerse en marcha. Miré con emoción a Harry y este me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos, lo reconocí como Ron.

-¿Puedo sentarme? Es que todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry y yo asentimos con la cabeza, y soltando un suspiro de alivio, se sentó al lado de mi hermano. Yo me dedicaba a juguetear un poco con _Gato_.

-Eh, Ron -alcé la cabeza y vi a los gemelos-. Nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

-De acuerdo -gruñó el mencionado, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No nos hemos presentado -dijo uno de los gemelos-. Somos Fred y George Weasley. Él es Ron. ¿Algúno de vosotros quiere ver la tarántula?

Timidamente yo alcé la mano. No es que me gustaran en especial, pero siempre me atrayeron las arañas. Supongo que pasarme diez años de mi vida viviendo en la alacena, junto con arañas ayudó a la causa.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Le pedí a Harry que cuidase de _Gato_, y salí del compartimento, siguiéndolos.

-Tú debes de ser Elisabeth Potter, ¿no? -dijo, a quien identifiqué como George. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Llamadme Lizzie por favor.

-Claro.

Llegamos al compartimento donde se encontraba un muchacho que tenía una caja en el regazo con agujeros en esta. Supuse que dentro estaba el arácnido.

-¡Fred, George! Creía que no vendríais -dijo alegremente el muchacho. Oh, ¿y tú eres... ?

-¡Ella es Elisabeth Potter! -exclamó con emoción Fred. Vale, estaba incómoda- Y quiere ver la tarántula.

-¡Perfecto! Siéntate -se hizo a un lado para que me sentara a su lado, y así hice. Frente a nosotros se sentaron los gemelos.

Abrió la caja y dejó ver una tarántula de un azul eléctrico. El muchacho la cogió con delicadeza con las manos y la extendió hacia mí. La cogí con mucho cuidado y emoción

-Dios... Es preciosa. Es una _Haplopelma lividum _-era una entendida sobre el tema-. Pero... ¿cómo la has conseguido? -La dejé sobre mi regazo y me dediqué a acariciarla y a estar alerta de que no se metiera en lugares... indebidos... bueno, iba con falda. Se entiende- Este tipo de tarántula son nativas de Birmania y Tailandia.

-Vaya, veo que sabes sobre esto -comentó algo sorprendido Lee Jordan-, la trajo mi padre como regalo desde un viaje a Tailandia.

-Increíble... Yo tengo un gato llamado _Gato_ -comenté con sinceridad-, originalidad al poder -alcé un brazo con el puño cerrado y los gemelos rieron ligeramente.

-Lizzie -miré a Fred-, ¿puedes enseñarnos tu... ya sabes... cicatriz?

Asentí con la cabeza y aparté los mechones de pelo que la tapaban. La mía también tenía foma de rayo, pero en dirección opuesta a la de Harry. Si la dirección de la suya era hacia la derecha, la mía era hacia la izquierda. Algo curioso. Escuché que los tres contenían la respiración al verla y yo sinceramente, no lo entendía, así que rápidamente dejé que mi pelo volviera a su sitio.

-Bien... ¿es vuestro primer año? -pregunté, para romper el hielo una vez que Lee Jordan volvió a meter la pobre tarántula a la caja.

-Qué va, este es nuestro tercer curso -esta vez comentó George.

-¿Y en qué casa estáis? -pregunté con curiosidad. Me había informado un poco sobre las cuatro distintas casa que había- Tengo entendido que hay cuatro -repetí de memoria-, Gryffindor, para los valientes, Hufflepuff para los leales, Ravenclaw para los listos y Slytherin para gente astuta...

-Bravo, te sabes la teoría -Lee Jordan aplaudió mientras reía-, los tres pertenecemos a Gryffindor.

-Ooh... Yo no tengo ni la mínima idea de a qué casa podría pertenecer...

Seguimos manteniendo una agradable conversación hasta que me informaron de que como pronto llegaríamos a Hogwarts, sería mejor que volviera y me pusiera ya el uniforme. Yo coindicí con su sugerencia y volví al vagón donde estaban Harry y Ron.

Al parecer ellos ya se habían vestido, y amablemente salieron para dejarme cambiarme.

-Harry -lo llamé con las mejillas coloradas-, esto... ayuda.

Señalé la corbata en mis manos, y este con una ligera carcajada me la ató. También me dio lo que parecía llamarse _grajeas de todos los sabores. _Cuando digo todos, son TODOS. La primera que me comí, sabía a cerumen.

Por fin llegamos y yo salí después de Harry y Ron. No tardé en ponerme a tiritar del frío que hacía.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! -reconocí la voz como la de Hagrid y me acerqué a él alegremente. Ron se asustó un poco ante la altura del guardabosques.

Lo seguímos por un estrecho sendero. Yo no soltaba la mano de Harry por si me perdía, no sería la primera vez.

-En un segundo tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts al girar la esquina.

Se escuchó un_ 'Oooh' _de pura emoción por parte de todos.

Podía verse en la punta de una montaña un impresionante castillo, con las ventanas iluminadas bajo el cielo estrellado.

Nos acercamos al lago que estaba frente a Hogwarts, y de este aparecieron botes.

-¡No más de cinco personas por bote!

En el nuestro íbamos: Harry, Ron, yo, una chica llamada Hermione, y un chico llamado Neville.

No pude más que agarrar fuértemente la mano de Harry cuando las imponentes puertas del castillo se abrieron ante nosotros después de llamar tres veces a esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin estoy de vuelta, huehuehue.<strong>

**Lo sé, llevo la vida misma sin actualizar, pero tengo esto justificado y es porque se me jodió el portátil hace ya un tiempo.**

**Y eso es todo.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! (Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar...)**


End file.
